1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera which is capable of a pre-flash for reducing red-eye, and rear synchronized photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under the conventional art, in order to prevent the eyes of the subject being flash photographed from taking on a red appearance due to what is known as the red eye phenomenon, some cameras are known which produce a pre-flash which precedes the taking of the photograph in order to prevent the occurrence of the red eye phenomenon. With such cameras, when the command is given for the pre-flash, when the release button is actuated the electronic flash mechanism first performs the pre-flash, followed by the actuation of the primary electronic flash. By this means, a contraction of the pupils of the eyes of the subject being photographed is caused by the pre-flash, following which the ordinary flash photography is accomplished, resulting in a picture in which there is no appearance of red eye.
On the other hand, with single lens reflex cameras, photography in which utilization is made of a synchronized rear focal plane curtain is well known. With rear focal plane curtain synchronized photography, the electronic flash is discharged immediately prior to the movement of the rear curtain of the focal plain shutter (ordinarily with the front curtain synchronized photography a flash is released immediately following the completion of the movement of the front curtain), resulting in the creation of an image which extends rearward as an after image if there is movement on the part of the subject being photographed.
However, if the pre-flash utilized to curtail red eye and the rear focal plane curtain synchronized photography are simultaneously accomplished when taking a flash photograph, the following problem may occur.
Generally, with rear curtain synchronized photography, good results are obtained through the utilization of slower shutter speeds. Therefore, the time gap between the pre-flash and the primary flash becomes lengthened, and once the pupils of the subject being photographed have become narrowed by the pre-flash, the primary flash may occur after they have once again become dilated, thereby preventing a satisfactory curtailment of red eye. In addition, since the period of flash discharge is extended, on seeing the pre-flash, the individual being photographed may think that the picture has already been taken before the primary flash, and may prematurely relax his pose.